


Red Leather Jacket

by natascha_ronin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natascha_ronin/pseuds/natascha_ronin
Summary: When Killian said he liked the red leather jacket, it gave Emma an idea. Smutty smut.





	Red Leather Jacket

The idea comes to her in pieces, really. It’s not difficult to push it aside, with an Evil Queen on the loose, Henry spending half of the time at their house, the issues with her parents…

But when she’s alone, or she looks at him, it springs back up unbidden.

_I like the red leather jacket._

The thought alone sends shivers down her spine and images come to mind when she least expects it:

She’s dressing in the morning and as she looks down at her hips she can remember grasping his.

She’s checking herself for bruises after being flung across the pavement and he runs over, and all she can see is his tan hand covered in rings grasping her pale breast.

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before running down to the docks with her dad and her skin tingles where his beard rubbed and she’s thinking of all of the other places his beard could rub.

 

It just happens to be a quiet night, when the stars align, Henry is spending the night on a chaperoned date with Regina, and her dad is on call, and they can have the evening to themselves. They’re both quiet and a bit exhausted after the long day, and she leaves him in the kitchen to dry the dishes after dinner.

“I’m going upstairs for a quick shower.” 

His eyes flick over to her, an inscrutable look on his face, and he smiles. “Sure. I’ll be up in a few.”

He means to join her in the shower, but she’s quick, rinsing everything and washing only a handful of her two-thousand parts. She dries off and listens at the bathroom door to make sure he’s still downstairs, dropping the towel and sprinting to the closet to grab her jacket. 

Her heart is pounding with anticipation as she hears him making his way up the staircase. He rounds the landing and looks up to see her standing at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but her leather jacket. She’s never been particularly kinky – guys weren’t interested in much kink during a one-night stand, they were too focused on impressing her – but the dark look in his eyes and the way his mouth pops open when he sees her doesn’t disappoint. 

“You like what you see?” Her voice is dark and low, sultry.

He surges up the last few steps and drops to his knees, hand and hook sliding up the back of her thighs as he leaves open-mouthed kisses over her chest, nudging one side of the jacket open to expose her breast, pulling her closer while his hand slides around her side to cup the other. 

His eyes meet hers as he pulls her taut nipple into his mouth, tongue laving over its peak while she cries out at the sensation. The hall light overhead flickers and he chuckles, releasing her breast with a pop. 

“I was wondering if that would happen,” he whispers before biting his way down her chest and her stomach, her wet breast sticking to the leather jacket. 

She gasps when his mouth covers her mound, looking down at him flicking his tongue over her clit. He’s relentless, driving the tip of his tongue up and down to a rhythm only he knows. She whimpers when the sensation gets too much, knees buckling and she’s hot and the jacket is too hot and she’s close. Killian drags his nails down her stomach, growling into her lips, nipping at the sensitive flesh before his tongue resumes its exquisite ministrations on her and he parts her thighs, fingers slipping inside.

He exhales heavily. “Gods above, you’re wet.” 

“Leave them out of this – oh.” 

He takes her between his lips again, kissing and licking and sucking and fucking with his fingers, and it’s too much and not enough. She needs more of him.

She reaches down and grasps his shirt collar, pulling him up as he licks his way up her center, spreading both of them between her breasts as he rises and takes her lips in his. Then, she’s walking backwards, being backed into their bedroom and her calves hit the edge of the bed. 

Emma makes quick work of his vest (thank God for modern zippers) and button-down shirt, tugging his belt open and palming him. He groans, reaching down to help her pull down his pants and she’s stroking him, tugging his foreskin and scratching her nails over his abdomen. 

He pulls her down onto the bed with him and lies down behind her, pulling her leg over his thighs and running his hand over her hip, her side, and her breast before leaning down and exposing her neck. He takes his time, nibbling her ear and tonguing her earring, whispering filthy words into the shell of her ear. 

She shudders when starts rutting against her backside, the length of him gliding between her thighs and then her wet lips. He catches at her entrance and slides inside. He’s deep, so deep like this, and she reaches around to grasp his neck and hears the creaking of leather, feels the cool zipper against her skin. 

Killian reaches up and grips the edge of the mattress with his hook, grasping her hip and leaning over her as he moves. Emma’s pressed into the mattress, his thighs straddling her, bowing over her. She turns her head and looks up at him, dark hair falling over his eyes, the lamp illuminating his olive skin. His necklace sways back and forth with each thrust, his eyes dark pools and his mouth slightly open, panting. 

He pulls out and leans up, gesturing for her to flip over with his hand. He slips between her thighs and she gasps as he settles himself, looking down at her from so high up, her jacket pooling around her. 

He reaches out to run his fingers over the leather and smirks, shaking his head, running his fingers down the zipper before grasping himself and lining up. 

“Oh, I really like this jacket.”

He grunts as he jerks his hips and then he’s inside, grabbing her hip and positioning himself over her. 

Emma reaches down to grip his sides when he hits a spot deep inside. “God, Killian.” Her breath hitches with each thrust and stretch, her sex rubbing against him when he leans over, and it’s good, and the rhythm is perfect, warmth spreading over her. She slides her hands between them to cup her breasts under the leather material and tug on her nipples, and the sight is enough to make him slip up before he’s thrusting harder and he speeds up.

She’s there, she’s there and she’s crying out, the soft ache as he slams into her and his face is intense over her, so close that she wraps her arms around his shoulders and locks her ankles behind his back as he ruts and shatters and fucks. Her lips are over his mouth, his cheek, his beard, his ear and her teeth tease over him.

“Come, Killian – ”

And he’s coming, and gasping and calling her name into her shoulder. He balances his weight over her until she pulls him down and he’s cradled between her thighs. She groans as she lowers her legs and slides them over his calves. 

They lay like that after, catching their breath. She feels wanton and feckless, but loathe to move and ruin this moment. Her leather jacket creaks as she splays her arms out on the bed to catch some air through the thick material. 

Killian leans up. “Are you alright, Swan?”

She’s grinning from ear to ear. “Oh yeah.” 

He looks back down at her jacket and grins appreciatively. “I do love this jacket, but –“

“But what?” She giggles. 

“How do you feel about black leather, love?” He smirks. 

“I think I’d like to hear more of your kinky pirate fetishes.” She bites her lip and her eyes crinkle as she looks up at him with barely contained glee. 

“I think that can be arranged,” he murmurs, bending kiss her cheek, “But this jacket definitely stays in the bedroom closet for future use.”


End file.
